


Trick Or Treat

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: Halloween Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, weecest - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Sam 'Trick Or Treating' sounded easier in Dean's head.<br/>Sam is 9 and Dean is 13</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean hollered walking back into the bedroom of the motel room. 

Sam groaned and buried his head into his pillow. Sam felt his mattress dip when his brother sat down next to him, he rolled over allowing Dean more room. Dean crawled under the covers with his brother, rubbing his back gently. "Sam, today is Halloween, you gotta wake up buddy." He said softly, "Don't ya wanna get a costume?"

Sam turned his head and peeked at Dean through his shaggy brown hair, "Dad would be upset if he knew you were taking me out tonight."  

"Yeah? So?" Dean turned his head to face him, "Gotta go trick or treating at least once in your life. C'mon, get up." He tapped his back, before getting out of bed. 

Dean shuffled out of the room and into the kitchen to make Sam breakfast.He began making scrambled eggs, mixing the concoction of milk and raw eggs over the stove. He heard Sam's tiny feet staggering across the tiled flooring, the flopping noise from his moose footie pajama's always made him smile; followed by the screech of the wooden chair of the dinning table.  
  
"What do you want to be?" Dean asked him as he flipped around the eggs.

"Hmmmm." Sam pondered, looking around the kitchen for any idea's. His eyes settled on Dean's pajama's, he was still in his favorite batman pajama bottoms. Batman is his favorite superhero. "Batman." he replied. Maybe if he dressed up as him Dean would want to touch him more.

Sam missed the away Dean use to hug him all the time, and even when they use to sleep together, limbs tangled up with the others, beating the cold crappy motel chill with their own body heat. He craves it again, and he hates sleeping alone, it's too cold. Dean always has the same lame excuse, "We're too old for that Sammy." 

But Sam wasn't stupid, he knew Dean knows how he felt about his big brother and is just avoiding him now. Ever since Sam accidentally got hard when Dean was sitting on him and tickling him. It's not like he meant for it to happen, his body has been doing weird things lately, and he would talk to Dean about it and ask if it were normal if his brother hadn't shyed away after that.

"Batman?" Dean said in a shocked tone as he put the eggs on a plate. He grabbed the two bottles of orange juice from the refrigerator before walking over to the table. "Well okay."

Dean sat down across from Sam, watching his brother poke the jiggling egg pieces, "It's orange." He stated.  
  
"Food coloring, it felt, Halloween-ie." Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded and took a bite, smiling at the taste as he chewed, "It's good, thank you." 

"Why do you want to be Batman?" Dean asked as he pushed his food around his plate. 

"I dunno." Sam responded, taking another fork full of eggs.

"Alright, then, I'll be Superman." 

Sam looked down at his plate too quickly and the hood of his moose pj's flopped over his face, they were far too big for Sam; which was Dean's fault for getting him it for ages 14-17. Dean smiled, trying not to laugh as Sam adjusted his favorite jammies.

"Does Superman and Batman hate each other?" Sam asked in a tone that had the tiniest hint of fear.

"No." Dean said taking a bite. "Almost ready buddy?" He asked. 

"Yeah, almost." 

Sam finished his food and drink, quickly running into the bedroom to change while Dean washed the dishes.   
  
Once Sam was finished Dean got dressed. 

The two got into a mini fight as Dean forced a coat onto Sam, it was cold out, and he wasn't going to risk Sam getting sick.   
  
Dean locked the motel door and took Sam's hand as they crossed the street; heading towards a costume shop.

The bell rang as they opened the shops door and Sam looked up at it in awe.

An older woman approached the two, "Can I help you with anything." She smiled at the boys.  
  
"Batman!" Sam called out with a smile, "I'm gonna be Batman and my brother, Dee, he's gonna be Superman."

"Those are lovely choices, I will lead you too the costumes." she smiled.

"Thank you." Dean smiled.

\--

Dean purchased both costumes and went back to the motel, he knew his dad would be pissed about spending the money on these things,  but it was making Sam happy, and that is all that matters to him.

 --

Sam took of his t-shirt and slid on the henley Dean had given him to wear, he slipped into the Batman onesie costume, struggling with the zipper, "Dee, can you help me?" he asked.

"Sure thing bud." Dean smiled half dressed in the Superman costume. He knelled behind Sam and pulled up but the zipper didn't budge, he wiggled it a few times and it loosened up, allowing him to zip up the costume.

"Help me now?" He asked wiggling around so his back faced Sam.

Sam zipped up the costume for his brother carefully. He knew Dean must have felt silly wearing a superman costume at the age he was, but it mean't a lot to him that he was wearing it. For once Dean might not try and talk to girls.

"Thank you." Dean smiled, standing up. He put on the cape and then helped Sam with his, he even adjusted the plastic mask his brother's costume came with. God Sam looked adorable.

"Are you excited?" Dean asked Sam as he ruffled up his brown mop of hair.

Sam nodded, this is his first real Halloween, he had always watched people from the inside, staring out the window as kids ran around in costumes, it has been like that for nine years now, and finally, all because of his big brother he was going to experiences this famous holiday.

 "Do you want to go to the park? I heard they have a big Halloween festival before trick or treating starts." Dean asked bending over so he could be at Sam's height.  
  
Sam smiled wide, dimples sinking into his cheeks nodding.   
  
"Alright, come on bud." He smiled taking Sam's hand and leading him outside.

\--

Sam's eyes went wide when they entered the park, there were popcorn and cotton candy stands, kids, both boys and girls running around with one another, laughing and screaming, and.....clowns.  
  
A clown began to approach them and Sam hid behind Dean's back, "Hey-o lil' kid, I'm Bobby."  
  
"No you're not!" Sam snapped, "Bobby doesn't live around here, get away from me!"  
  
The clown was a big taken back and nodded, "Alright, buh-bye." He smiled and skipped in another direction. 

"What's the matter Sammy? Afraid of clowns?" Dean chuckled.   
  
"No...." He mumbled taking his brother's hand again. He didn't want to look like a little kid around Dean, because well, he's not a little kid, not anymore. 

"Come on." Dean smiled.

The two ran around having a lot of fun at the festival until it was time to start trick or treating.  
  
Dean brought Sam door to door quickly, he was even  picking Sam up and running, Sam would giggle the entire time, kicking his legs in Dean's arms as he ran.  
  
It had only been an hour in and he already had a sack full of candy. Before the next house a girl walked up to Dean and asked him for directions, of course, Dean isn't from around here and didn't have a clue where it was, or about the teenager about to sneak up on his brother and steal his candy, she was just a decoy.   
  
Dean heard Sam shout his name, turning quickly he noticed the teen grabbing Sam's tiny arm and snapping it before he ran off with his candy. Dean was about to run the guy down when another kid came up  behind him and tried putting him to the ground. Which didn't end very well, Dean was already in protective mode, and his father had been training him recently.   
Dean turned around and snapped the kids arm, giving him the same break his friend just did to his screaming and crying nine year old brother.  He raised his fist to punch him but the guy begged him to stop, he hit him once before he went over to his baby brother.

"Sammy, let me see?" He asked crouching in front of him, Sam put out his arm and Dean carefully lifted the sleeve, this costume being too big for him worked in their advantage. Dean looked at his arm under the street light and people began to come out of their homes, Sam's arm was already bruising.   
  
A woman had seen what happened and walked over, "Let me drive you to the hospital." She insisted, "It's a whiles away from here."  
  
Dean looked at Sam and went against his bed judgement, "okay." He nodded, "Thank you." Sam is Deans weak spot.

\--

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked.

"A high school-er stole my candy and broke my arm." He responded as the doctor began to wrap his arm in a cast.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" She asked.  
  
Dean sat in a chair in the corner of the room, looking over his bruised and swollen knuckles. The nurse noticed and walked over, "Do you want me to check your hand?" She asked, Dean tightened and opened his fist, hit hurt slightly when he squeezed it, "No, I am okay, thanks lady." 

"It's Tessa." She smiled at him, "Are you sure, it looks pretty bad."  
  
"I am sure."

She nodded and left the room. Only to come back a few minutes later with three unopened bags of Halloween candy. "The staff said I could give these to you." She smiled at Sam and handed them to Dean.  
  
"Really?" He asked giving her a big toothy grin, "Thank you so much!" he beamed.

"You two get home safe now, okay?" 

The two nodded and dismissed themselves after Dean had given them Sam's information. He was happy he looked older than he actually was for his age, it made things go by smoother.

Dean had the woman drop them off a few stores down from the motel they were staying at and they walked the rest of the way.

Once they were home Dean made Sam tomato-rice soup, something he remembered his mom use to make him when he was sick. He got out his dads bag or cassette tapes, and put on Hey Jude by the Beatles, him and his brother ate in silence as they listened to the song.

"Dee?" Sam asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah bud?" He looked up from his bowl. 

"Why do you always make this for me when I am hurt or sick? And then play this song?"

Dean felt his stomach tighten up and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. He got up with his bowl and dumped the remainder down the sink. Sam followed with his own bowl to do the same thing but Dean stopped him, "No, go eat, finish your soup."

"You didn't." Sam looked at him.   
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Neither am I."

"Sam go eat!" he said sternly.  
  
"Why!?" Sam shouted.

"Because I said so! Goddammit Sam!"

Sam's eyes welled up and stared at Dean for a few seconds before he walked back over to the table. He began eating again slowly tears running down his cheeks. He kept dropping the spoon and would become frustrated when he got the soup on his clothing. 

Dean sighed and rubbed his face before he walked over to his brother. He turned Sam's chair and then sat one down in front of him to sit in. He wiped Sam's face and took his spoon, "Let me?" He asked and Sam nodded shyly.

"The reason I always make this is it's because it's what mom use to make me when ever I was sick, and Hey Jude is her favorite song." He stated as he spoon fed his brother. i'm sorry for yellin' at you Sammy. Tonight didn't go as planned."

Sam was real quiet after that, he knew Dean was scared. Dad would be home tomorrow morning after the hunt and will wonder what happened to his arm. Sam knew Dean's second biggest fear is letting his dad down, and his first was something happening to him. Which both had happened. 

Sam finished the soup and Dean opened up a few candies for Sam, he ate them happily, getting chocolate on his face as Dean washed the dishes and then started a bath for Sam.

"Alright, time to wash you up." Dean called out from the bathroom. Sam finished his last piece of chocolate and got clothes ready to change in. Sam removed his clothing and got into the bath, "Don't put your cast in the water." Dean stated and Sam nodded, placing his arm on the side of the tub.

Dean picked up a cloth and Sam smacked his hand, Dean looked at Sam in shock, "Get in with me. Like old times?" He asked.

"Sammy I am too old for that now." Dean responded.

"Please?" Sam begged giving Dean the puppy eyes.

"Fine, don't look." Sam buried his face into his cast as Dean undressed and got into the bath with him.

Sam felt the water rise when Dean got in and he scooted farther away to give Dean more room, Sam opened his eyes and Dean took a cup of water and began wetting Sam's hair, he washed his hair and cleaned everywhere but his privates, Sam was old enough to do that himself and then Dean washed himself up.  

Sam tried cuddling up to Dean several times but Dean just kept telling him now was not the time, so Sam listened and stopped.  
  
Dean got out once they were finished and wrapped a towel around his waist and then wrapped Sam up and helped him out of the tub.

Dean dressed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt while Sam put on his favorite onesie. The two crawled into a the queen sized bed and Sam snuggled up to his brother, resting his head on his chest.

"What do you think dad is gonna do?" Sam asked his big brother.

"Probably chew my ass out for an hour or two, never trust me alone with you again."  
  
"The who would watch me when he is gone Dee?" He asked holding Dean's shirt in his tiny fist.

"He will probably have you stay at Bobby's." 

"But I don't wanna go to Bobby's I wanna stay here with you Dee, forever."

"I know bud, I know." He hushed kissing the top of Sam's head.

"Don't let him separate us, I need you." Sam began to cry.  
  
"I know you do. I know."

"It's okay baby boy. It's gonna be okay."  
  
Sam buried his face into his chest and began crying harder.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better." Dean began singing to him.

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her.The minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better." Sam stopped crying.

'And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders for well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah"

Sam was asleep now but Dean continued singing the song until he too felt his eyelids grow heavy.

The two slept curled up into one another, soundly through out the night.

\--

The next morning John was furious with Dean. That lead to a full blown argument between Sam and his dad, which also lead to them packing their bags and leaving soon after instead of having a family day. Which Sam was upset about, but he didn't care. Because despite what happened, October 31st, 1992 was the best day of his life.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	2. Weecest Trick Or Treat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is 21 and Sam is 17.  
> Sam desperately wants his big brother to touch him, but Dean won't , not until his baby boy is 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of angsty

This wasn't the first time Dean had to leave a trip early to come back home, Sam had been asking for Dean lately and John was sick and tired of hearing about it.

"Dean, you gotta get home, Sammy misses you." John said over the line.

"Dad, I am working on a hunt."  
  
"That's fine, just fax me all the information, and I will take over."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Listen boy, your brother needs you, it's your job to look after him." and with that John hung up.

Dean flung his phone against the wall, "No Dad, that was /your/ job not mine! That was never my responsibility!" He yelled out in frustration.

\--

Dean walked through the motel door, slamming his keys against the counter and his bags onto the floor. Sam was seated on the couch watching the television, he knew it was Dean and he knew he was angry about coming home. He walked over to the couch grumpily and Sam moved aside giving Dean some room.

The two sat in silence for over an hour and the tension in the room kept on getting thicker and thicker. 

"I was thinking we could go trick or treating tomorrow night, since Dad isn't here." Sam finally said, he didn't dare to look at Dean.

"Yeah, sure."  

Sam raised his brow in shock and looked over at his brother, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why not."

"Dad's working on a hunt here so I wasn't sure if you would be up for it or not." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at him, "Dad is suppose to cover mine."

"He's sending Bobby over."  
  
Dean crossed his arms and turned forwards. "I am too old for that crap but I have no problem taking you."  
  
Sam nodded, "Okay." 

"You got a costume?" he asked.

"No, but I have a few idea's." he admitted.

"Such as?"

"You'll see."

Dean nodded,  "Ah-huh, and since when do you celebrate Halloween?" Dean asked suspiciously, "I thought you were against it"

"I was, but I might as well celebrate it. Why else do you think I asked you to come here, didn't dad tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I am going away, school."

"I know" Dean said looking over at his brother. "Just trying to forget about it."

"That's not for another year Dean I...."  
  
"What are you going to go for?" Dean cut him off.

"NI want to be a lawyer."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Sammy, we all know that's not the kind of life for us!"

"Not the kind of life for /you/ Dean. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I am not getting what I want here, so why stay?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Dean asked him.

"Nothing... forget it." 

Sam knows if he goes away dad would never let him come back, and Dean does anything John asks of him so of course Dean would be on his side.

"I hear the town is throwing a Halloween party for everyone at a local park, you wanna go?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, sure ."

"I'll smuggle you some booze." Dean winked. Sam smirked and shook his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I just missed you."  
  
"Well, I am here now aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you are."

\--

Halloween 

"Hey, can I borrow your necklace?" Sam asked Dean before he went to get ready. 

Dean looked down at his the samulet and then back at his brother, "Why?"

"I just need it okay." 

"Okay." Dean said as he took it off and handed it to his brother.

"Leather jacket too?"

"Fine." 

Sam took the jacket and ran off into the bathroom, Dean got dressed up as Indianan Jones as he waited for Sam to finish getting ready.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with a large smile on his face, "Ta-da!" He smirked. 

Dean scanned his clothing, black t-shirt, ripped jeans, leather jacket....necklace. He furrowed his brow at his brother. "What are you?"

"My hero," Sam responded, "you."

"Me?" Dean asked pointing to his own chest.

"Yes, you." He walked forwards, "I even got green eye contacts and dotted on freckles. 

 Dean chuckled when he looked closely at his brother's face, "You're awesome!" he smiled at him.

"No, you are, why else would I dress up as you."

Dean smiled and ruffled up Sam's hair, "Let's get out of here."

\--

The boys got to the school rather quickly, outside of it they were holding all kinds of games and fun booths, they decided to hang out there where people there age was instead of inside where younger kids were dancing.

"Whoa look at that." Dean mumbled walking towards a large statue, it was the headless horsemen made out of stone. He tilted his head to the side looking at it. 

 

"Cool, isn’t it?" A girl asked from behind. Dean turned around and looked at her, Sam had just caught up with him and is standing by his side.

"It’s kind of an old legend around here." The pretty little blonde smiled. "My name is Christy." She smiled.  
  
"Dean." He winked and the girl blushed, "Yeah I’ve heard about it."  
  
"People have been going missing this past month, they think it’s him." She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"He is." Sam butted in and Dean stepped on his foot lightly.

 Dean glared at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and then looked up at the girl and smiled at her sarcastically, "Nice to meet you, Chis."   
  
"it’s Christy."  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Sam said as he walked away.  
  
Dean watched his brother leave and then turned back around putting on a fake laugh, “Sorry about him, my brother believes in urban legends.”   
  
Sam sat down by the statue, alone, people would look at him and walk right by him, he would smile and they would just give him a face and nudge their friend to run away with them. He knew it was because of what happened in school the day before. 

He watched his brother flirting with that girl, only growing more and more angry the longer he stayed by her side. This is suppose to be /their/ day, and there he was, ignoring him, and staying with some girl. What upset him more was the fact that it was going to get dark soon and Dean knows about the ghost their dad is hunting in this town, and on top of that trick or treating is starting soon.

"Dean?" Sam called out.  
  
"Dean!" He rolled his eyes and stood up, "Dean, come on." Sam said as he approached him.  
  
"Hey change of plan, we are going to head over to the bridge where the headless horsemen is supposedly going to show up." 

"I thought we were going trick or treating…" Sam said looking at his brother.  
  
"Not anymore come on." He said grabbing Sams arm and following Christy.  
  
"Dean this is dangerous, dad is hunting him."  
  
"Dad already ganked him."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do, come on."

—

It happened so sudden, one thing lead to another and the two were running for their lives, Christy has already gotten out of sight and the boys had just crossed the safe line just as the horsemen swung his blade at their heads.   
  
Sam hit the ground with a thud, panting the horsemen had almost broken his arm when it grabbed him.  
  
"Sammy I am so sorry, I didn’t know." Dean said crouching down in front of him, "Come on, we have to get out of here."  Dean put his arms put to lift Sam up but Sam pushed him away with both arms, biting out in pain when he put force on his already injured arm.  "Sammy please let me help you."  
  
"No!" he snapped. "You ruined this night, it was suppose to be just us, I don't know if we can even do this ever again!"

"Sam I know I’m sorry."

Sam got up and walked past his brother, "Save your apology for someone who cares." He snapped as he got into the impala. 

The drive back to the motel was long and quiet Sam was pissed at Dean, and Dean was pissed at himself. 

"I really am sorry." Dean said quietly as he rubbed Sam's thigh.

"It's not too late to get candy." He said looking at him. Sam still didn't answer, "Sam, please talk to me."

"It's fine Dean, next year."

"Are you sure buddy?" He asked as he took his hand off of his leg.

"Yeah Dean, let's just go home, get drunk, and watch a movie."

Dean nodded, "Alright."

\--

Sam's head lolled as he cuddled up to Dean on the couch, laughing hysterically about the first time he had ever drank, "Those were good days weren't they?" he asked. 

"Yeah, they were Sammy." Dean smirked hugging him close. He was far more drunk than Sam was.

"That was the day I realized how I really felt about you."

"Sam...." Dean sighed.

"No Dean, we have to talk about this, we can't keep holding it in." Sam swung his leg around and sat on his brothers lap.  "I want you, and you want me, so why are we trying to hide it." He asked as he rocked his hips on his brother's lap, unbuttoning his flannel to expose Dean's chest.  Dean grabbed Sam's hands. "Shh, it's okay." Sam hushed as he leaned in to kiss him. "I want this, you want this." he murmured against his lips before he sloppily crashed theirs together.

Dean gripped Sam's waist as he opened his mouth allowing Sam in. Dean could feel himself start to grow hard in his jean and he was sure Sam could feel it press against his ass because now he was rocking against him quicker, moaning into each sloppy wet kiss. Sam tasted sweet, of the alcohol he was drinking and the candy he had been sucking on, which was still in his mouth, cherry jolly rancher. 

They moved the candy back and fourth in their mouths, moaning and grinding into each other. Dean was holding Sam so tight he swore he was leaving finger prints into his olive skin.  "Dean." Sam moaned, "Touch me, I want you to touch me." He cried out as he ran his hands through his short soft hairs, pulling at them the best he could.

"You know I can't baby boy, not yet." He moaned, "Not until your legal."

"Dean." Sam whined. "Please, touch me." he begged.

Dean picked Sam up and placed him on the couch, "God dammit Sammy, you know I can't."  He shouted as he stood before him.  
  
Sam looked up at his brother, tears forming in his eyes, "You don't get it." He mumbled, "I want you to touch me!"

"I can't!"

"No!" Sam shouted, "You don't touch me at all! Only when you're drunk! You don't hold me, you don't kiss me, I am always the one to make a move. Are you that ashamed of what we are!?" He yelled standing up, "Don't you love me still Dee?" He asked tears streaming down his face.

Dean could feel his bottom lip shake and quiver at the question, it hurt him seeing Sam like that. "Sam of course I love you." 

"Then why don't you touch me anymore Dean? Why don't you hold me anymore, why do you try so hard to avoid me! You are all I got Dean, and I am all you got too!" He yelled as he pushed his brother's chest, "Are you ashamed of me!"

"No, I don't know!" Dean shouted, as tears began falling from his own eyes, "I don't know why Sam, I guess I am just scared."

"Of what!?" Sam shouted, "Of what we could become, how happy we could be? Because I don't see anything scary about that! Jesus Dean, dad already knows, he always knew." He shouted grabbing Dean's flannel.

"Of losing you!" He shouted grabbing Sam's hands, prying them from his shirt, "I am scared you will realize I am not what you want! Just like this job!" He cried. 

"Dean..."  
  
"No, no Sam. I can't give you what you want, you proved that to me already! You want a whole different life than I do, you're gonna leave me!" He could feel his knees give out and he fell to them before Sam.

Sam got down with Dean and tried to cup his face but Dean grabbed his arms holding them away, "Dean please, I'm not leaving you, just this life, please Dean. I could never leave me, trust me Dean, I love you."  
  
Dean looked up at Sam before he pulled him tight, crying into his brother's shoulder, "I am sorry Sammy. I should have been  here more."

"Shh, shh, it's okay Dean."  He said kissing his brother's cheek. "You're here now aren't you?" He asked.

Dean nodded and stopped crying, "I'll hold and kiss you more. I promise."  
  
Dean got up slowly with Sam, "Come on, let's get to sleep."

"Separate beds?" Sam asked.

"No, same bed." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled just as wide and took Dean's hand. "Okay, but promise me one thing?" Sam asked.

"What?"  Dean wondered as they entered the bedroom.

"Fuck me at twelve am on my eighteenth birthday, I am so goddamn sick of waiting."  He chuckled.

Dean giggled and pulled Sam into bed with him, "Sounds like a plan."

 

 


End file.
